


Drinks are on me

by Bazooka_Universe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And also super gay, Dorm buddies, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, How Do I Tag, Im trying here, It will come dont worry, Just a dash of angst later dont worry, Kinda?, Lena wants to be a mixologist, M/M, Mchanzo isnt in the first chapter, Mercy really loves helping people, Multi, My two girls are roomates, Sharing a Room, Sickfic, So she makes drinks for the overwatch crew, Sombra (Overwatch) is a Little Shit, They are like 20 so, Underage Drinking, Why Did I Write This?, but bad french tbh, cause why not, holiday chapter, sorry - Freeform, very gay, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazooka_Universe/pseuds/Bazooka_Universe
Summary: Amélie's roommate may be a little annoying,And the fact that she is constantly woken up at 4am makes her want to rip her hair out.But damn, Lena Oxton makes some amazing drinks. ------Standard collage Au, but with a twist! Lena is studying to be a mixologist, and everyone in the dorm (aka, the overwatch crew) goes to her and asks her for drinks from all over the globe. And Amélie is constantly woken up in the middle of the night for drink orders. And she isn't really too happy about it.





	1. Bubble tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Abrupt Awakening....

_Knock knock_

Amélie woke with a start, her sleep suddenly interrupted by a loud knocking at her dorm door.

“ _Quoi_ …?” She mumbled, her brain still recovering from the sudden awakening. She looked at her surroundings, trying to wake herself up.

Moonlight shone through her window, casting an eerie glow over her whole dorm. The small room had clothes strewn all over the floor, with pieces of trash scattered in between. Different posters hung on the walls, some recognizable while some were obviously of people Amélie knew nothing about.

She took a glance at the clock. 4:27 am.

 _Who in God's name is knocking at this hour?_ Amélie thought, stretching her back. She stood up out of her bottom half of the bunk bed, groggy, and looked at her still-sleeping roommate.

 _Figures_ , Amélie thought. _She could sleep though an elephant herd of she really wanted._ On the top bunk was the still-sleeping form of Amélie’s roommate, Lena Oxton.

She had been assigned Amélie's roommate for the new college semester, and Amélie didn't really know what to feel about her. Lena seemed to be her total opposite in every sense of the word. She was hyper, energetic, and seemed to talk a million miles a minute. It was almost as if she was on a sugar high all the time. And it was a bit annoying for Amélie to deal with.

Amélie usually liked to take things slow, looking over every little detail and making sure things were perfect. Their first meeting consisted of Lena talking almost non-stop and not letting Amélie get a word in edgewise. Needless to say, Amélie was not looking forward to spending an entire year with her roommate. She was already dreading finals week and trying to study next to a person who was the equivalent of a hyperactive chipmunk on cocaine.

But, Amélie could say one good thing about her roommate. Lena was pretty cute, not that Amélie would ever tell anyone. Her pink pillowy lips, her small freckles that popped out when she blushed, the way her face lit up when talking about her interests, her eyes….

Amélie shook her head. _Snap out of it._ She knew that she couldn't be with her, Amélie couldn't let herself fall in love again, not after what happened. Besides, they were polar opposites, there was no way they would work. But it couldn't stop Amélie’s infatuation with her new roommate, even if she couldn't stand her sometimes.

 _Knock Knock Knock_. The sharp rapping at the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

Amélie gave a rough sigh and walked to the door. She sharply opened the door mid-knock. “What?!” She hissed, obviously pissed off.

Standing in here doorway was a scrawny kid with bright blonde hair that looked like he stuck a fork in an electrical socket. He wore some pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt, and held a couple books in one hand. His other hand was in mid-knock, but quickly put it down when he saw who opened the door.

“Oh! ‘ello!” He said, putting his one hand up in a half wave. “Lena lives in this dorm, right?”

Amélie stood in confusion. “Well, yes, but why-” she was cut off by the man nudging past her to enter the dorm room. "Hey!” Amélie remarked, quickly going after him.

He was standing right next to their bunk bed, raising his arms to the top bunk and shaking Lena awake. “Wake up ya big bludger! I need bubble tea!”

Lena opened her eyes blearily. “Hm? Wha- What is it?” She blinked a few times, focusing her vision. “Jamison?”

He rolled his eyes. “Duh, ‘course it's me. Now can you make me some bubble tea? I need some to make through the last few pages of an essay due tomorrow.”

Lena looked confused, before chuckling weakly. “Was it really so important to wake me up at-” she looked over at the clock. “4:30 am?”

Jamison gave a heavy sigh. “Well, yes! There is no shops around ‘ere that sell the stuff, and you're the only person in campus that can make it.” He looked confused for a second. “Well, at least, the only person I KNOW on campus that can make bubble tea.”

Lena smiled and rolled her eyes. “Fine, but you're paying me extra this time.”

Amélie looked on at the exchange, getting more confused by the second. “You woke ‘er up...for bubble tea?” she asked.

They both looked at her. “Well, yeah.” Jamison said as Lena climbed down from the top bunk. “She made them for me all the time last year.”

Amélie only got more confused. Lena laughed at her confused expression and walked towards the door.

“Stay right here Jamison, I'll be up with your tea in a jiff. Just don't touch anything, or Amélie will literally murder ya.” she turned to said women. “Come with me, I'll explain everything.”

The two women walked out of the dorm room. “Where are we going?” Amélie remarked as they made their way down the silent hallways.

Lena smiled. “The dorm kitchen. It's on the first floor of the dorm though, so we'll have to take the elevator.”

Amélie pulled a face. “But, _Pourquoi_?”

Lena frowned. “Sorry, love, don't know that much french. But I'll try to learn, if you want!”

Amélie rolled her eyes. “ _Non_ , zhat is fine. What I meant to say is, why?”

They entered the elevator, and Lena pressed the button for the first floor. “You mean like, why I'm making a drink for him? And why he is paying for it?”

Amélie nodded, and Lena gave a smile that made it hard to Amélie to breath for a few seconds. “Well, you know how I'm studying to be a mixologist, right?”

Amélie nodded, and Lena continued. “Well, I'm learning how to make all kinds of drinks from, like, all over the world. My class is pretty heavy on knowing about international drinks, and all.”

The elevator dinged, and the two women stepped out, Lena still talking without interruption. “So, last year, it started with my good friend Mei wanting some Chinese Almond Tea, ‘cause she was homesick. So I was like, ‘hey I can make that!’” she chirped, doing a falsetto impersonation of herself. “So I made the tea for her, and she told everyone about how I can make drinks from lots of places. So people started coming to me with requests for drinks, almost daily.”

"Zhat seems…” Amélie struggled for the right words. “Stressful. And expensive.” The two of them had approached the kitchen, and Lena began pulling out ingredients for the tea as she explained.

“Well, the dorm kitchens are stocked with some important ingredients everyone uses, but some ingredients I have to buy on my own. Like these!” She held up a container of small brown colored balls. “These are black tapioca pearls, or boba, whichever. You need them for bubble tea, and most kitchens don't really have them available.”

She put the pearls into a pot of water and placed it on the stove, stirring it while she talked. “Well, anyway, I couldn't be wasting money on drinks, I had to eat for the week, ya know?”

She began to put multiple ingredients together, going so fast it was hard for Amélie to keep up with the process. “So I started to charge people. Not too much, mostly they were 2 dollars a drink, but if the ingredients were especially complicated, I would charge extra.”

“And...zhis worked?” Amélie asked as Lena began to create the tea.

“Well, yeah!” she turned back to Amélie while stirring the pearls. “People kept showing up with drink orders! Soon, most everyone on campus knew about my drinks. So now I run it like an underground business. It's been super helpful with tuition and textbook costs.”

Lena then put the cooked pearls into a tall glass, filling the rest with ice. She put in the tea, some fructose, and creamer into the glass. “Ta-da!” She exclaimed, placing a large straw into the glass and pushing it towards Amélie.

“ _Quoi_? I thought you were making this for Jamison?”

Lena smiled, “there is plenty here to make two glasses. I always end up making more than one serving by accident.” She poured out another glass. “C'mon and try it! I need to know if it turned out alright.”

Amélie looked at the light brown drink with hesitation. “Are you sure?”

Lena giggled. “I didn't poison it or anything, you watched me make it!” She made her way towards the door, “Come on, I need to get this to Jamie before he destroys something.”

Amélie stood up, taking the glass with her, and hesitantly took a sip. Her eyes widened.

Lena laughed. “I know, it's sweet right?”

“ _Mon Dieu_ , this is amazing!” Amélie exclaimed, taking another sip as they walked out of the kitchen together. The honey and creamer made the drink sweet beyond belief. Plus, the extra big straw made the pearls at the bottom also come through the straw. They were surprisingly chewy, and tasty.

Lena gave a smile as she stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the fourth floor. “Told ya you would like ‘em.”

Amélie took another sip, savoring the flavor. “Shouldn't I pay for zhis? Jamison is going to pay for ‘is, I should too.”

“What? No! You don't need to pay!” Lena nearly yelled, “Think of it as...an apology for being woken up at 4am!”

Amélie scoffed. “I am still pissed off zhat ‘e woke us up at zhis ‘our.”

Lena shook her head. “I thought so, I mean I would be if I was you.”

Amélie stared at the drink in awe.“If I knew zhis existed, I would've ‘ad one years ago.”

Lena shrugged. “Well, actually, they are pretty fattening. I'll never know how Jamie keeps all the weight off, he drinks these so much you’d think it was water.”

Amélie chuckled. “Figures somezhing zhis delicious would be unhealthy.”

Lena went eerily silent, and Amélie glanced over at her. She was blushing, and looking everywhere except her. “ _Quelle_? Did I say somezhing wrong?”

Lena’s eyes widened. “No! No, of course not.”

“Zhen what is it?”

“It’s just…” she blushed harder and looked down. “I've never heard you laugh until now.”

Amélie looked over at the small girl, but before she could question her, the elevator door opened, and Lena bolted out.

Amélie shook her head in confusion as she stepped off the elevator. _I'll never understand that girl…_ she remarked, walking towards her dorm room. _Then again...I guess she isn't all that bad after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Well, first fic on this site and this is what I make. I stayed up til like 2am making this, good job me.  
> -Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed that! This will be a multichapter fic, but comments really help me become motivated to write more and more. Hopefully this Au is good enough, cause it's been in my head forever and I HAD to write something!  
> -ALSO whoops sorry if you don't like the French accent thing, but it makes it easier to write for Amélie. Just know that whenever there is a 'th' (aka that, this, then) it will be spelled with a z instead of a t (so zhat, zhis, zhen) And I won't pronounce some h's (aka how = 'ow)  
> \- And I do speak a bit of french, so I'll try to be as accurate as possible and refrain from using Google translate too often. IM NOT FLUENT IN ANY WAY, but I'm trying here. In any case, here are the translations if you know like, no French:  
> \- Quelle = What  
> \- Pourquoi = Why  
> \- Non = No (obvs)  
> \- Mon Dieu = My God  
> They will get more complicated as we go on, so I'm just starting it now. (aka you'll learn some French curse words!)  
> \- AND here is a video of you want to try and make bubble tea yourself. https://youtu.be/5_gZSaGtXSw  
> -Please leave kudos and comments! See you guys later!  
> ~Bazooka Universe


	2. Cioccolata Calda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie is going out for coffee in the cold, and spies a certain someone.  
> Sorry this is short, but I wanted this out ASAP. NO MORE UPDATES AT 2AM \\(;_;)/  
> Hope y'all enjoy

Amélie sighed, her breath visible due to the chill in the air. It was just starting to get cold at Gibraltar University, but today was one of the coldest days in recent memory.

Amélie rubbed her eyes, trying her hardest to somehow wipe the tiredness away. She had been woken up again at the crack of dawn for another kid asking for Lena. For the fifth day in a row.

_ This has to stop. _ Amélie thought, making her way across campus. Gibraltar University was awfully pretty this time of year, with the lime-green trees slowly devolving into bright orange or red, littering the sidewalks and the streets. Although it was beautiful, all Amélie saw were dead leaf corpses

Amélie tightened her leather jacket into herself. Although it wasn't all that warm, she looked badass while wearing it, and in her eyes that was all that mattered. She wore a small white scarf over her purple t-shirt, with dark blue jeans.  _ The things we sacrifice for fashion _ , she joked to herself, smiling a little.

She sighed and looked around, wanting to make sure she was going the right way, and not just getting lost. When she saw where she was, she stopped in her tracks.

Just to her right was the school track field. But in the cold November weather, it was scarcely used. Almost no one was on it except…

“Tch. Of course.” Amélie whispered under her breath as she saw the small form of Lena running on the track. 

_ Only she would be running in weather like this _ . She was the school track star after all. She had broken lots of school records and completely smashed the other schools competition. Lena practiced almost every morning, coming back to the dorm sweaty and exhausted before the day had even started. 

Of course, walking in on a half-naked, sweaty and muscled Lena did absolutely not help destroy Amélie’s crush on the smaller women.

Amélie stared for a short moment, deep in thought.  _ Why do I have these thoughts about her?  _ She had never felt this way about any other girl before. She hasn't even entertained the idea that she might be bisexual, not after Gérald. But Lena seemed to completely turn Amélie's thinking around.

Although she hated how she was always woken up early, she felt as if she wanted to spend more time with Lena. She felt a pang of jealously when Lena went to hang out with her friends and she was left alone with an empty dorm and no friends to talk to.

She shook her head.  _ Come on Amélie, you're going to be late. _ She out her roommate problem aside and made her way off campus and towards King’s Row Café, a popular hangout amongst the student body.

* * *

“Your roommate isn't that bad, Amélie, I don't understand why you complain so much.” Hanzo commented, sitting across for her. They were at the table right across from the window, the cold glass keeping most of the warmth inside the toasty café.

Amélie gave an exasperated sigh. “ _ Non, Vous ne comprenez pas _ ! Every morning it is zhe same zhing! I am awoken at either four or even three o’clock, and I barely get enough sleep as a college student anyway. I do not know if I can continue like zhis, I'll surely die of lack of sleep.” She remarked. Amelie felt it was easier to hate her roommate, and complain to everyone about her. It was much easier then trying to handle ‘feelings', anyway.

Hanzo rlolled his eyes. “Trust me, at least your roommate is somewhat likable. Mine is much worse.”

Amélie rose an eyebrow. “Really?”

Hanzo sighed. “My roommate is a  _ cowboy _ , Amélie. An honest to god  _ cowboy. _ ”

Amélie shot him a smirk. “ _ Non _ , no way. You can't be serious.”

Hanzo have her a glare. “Do you think I would lie about this? I am in  _ hell _ . Everyday he puts on his awful music while he gets ready, and completely ruins my meditation schedule. His sense of fashion is all cowboy attire, it's as if he stepped into a wild west movie. And the  _ posters, _ Oh god, he has an obsession with Clint Eastwood, Amélie. An  _ obsession. _ ”

Amélie chuckled. “Okay, maybe zhat is worse.” She took a sip of her iced coffee, looking out of the window at the pedestrians.

Hanzo smirked. “I'll never know why you always get iced coffee, no matter the temperature. Don’t you want to be warm at all?”

Amélie chuckled. “ _ Non _ , I like my coffee to be as cold as my soul.” 

This startled a laugh out of the man. “Plus, you get one with a ridiculously stupid long name every damn time we come here.”

Amélie rolled her eyes, but had a smile on her face. “Excuse you, my Iced Caramel Macchiato is pure heaven. It's not my fault it ‘as a ridiculous name.” she said, the Italian name sounding strange in her accent.

“You are such a white girl, you know that right?”

“Ugh,  _ Va te faire foutre  _ Hanzo.”

“I'm sorry, I don't speak croissant, can you run that by me again?”

Amélie threw a crumpled up straw wrapper at him. 

Hanzo chuckled, but said nothing. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide, and he quickly lowered his head as if he didn't want to be seen.

“ _ Quoi _ ? What is it?” Amélie asked, wondering why he was acting so strange.

Hanzo pointed towards the door with a glare. “Its McCree, my roommate.”

Amélie looked behind her. A big guy with a brown-colored beard had just walked in, with what looked like a blanket covering his shoulders. He was smiling as he ordered his coffee, seemingly in a good mood. And true to Hanzo’s word, he has a cowboy hat atop his head.

“ _ Mon Dieu _ , you weren't kidding,” Amélie remarked as she watched him order his coffee. She narrowed her eyes. “Wait, does ‘is belt say….?”

Hanzo sighed. “Yes. It does. I already told you, his fashion sense is awful.” Hanzo seemed to shrink in his seat. “If he sees me I swear to god…”

“Hey Hanzo!” said Jesse, just now noticing him

“Kill me.” 

Amelie simply laughed as the strange man walked over to their table. 

“How are ya doin’, Hanzo!” McCree said, plopping himself next to Hanzo “I was jus’ talkin about ya!”

Hanzo sighed. “Why.”

“Oh, well, my buddy Lúcio came around the dorm and was askin about ya! I didn't know you came to this cafe.”

Hanzo shrugged. “Well, I come here with Amélie on fridays.” He gestured towards her. “Amélie, this is McCree. My...roommate.”

“ _ Bonjour _ , McCree.” She greeted, smiling softly.

Suddenly McCree looked uncomfortable. “Sorry, am I interrupting something?” They looked at him in confusion. “You aren't on a date or anythin, right?”

Amélie simply laughed while Hanzo scoffed. “Of course not. We are very...different.”

“Hmph, zhat is, how you say? Bullshit.” Amélie said, causing McCree to laugh while Hanzo shook his head. 

“Shut the hell up, Amélie. You can't just say ‘how you say’ and then say the word you were going to say. That's not how that works.”

“Oh, okay,  _ Monsieur français  _ police .” Amélie sarcastically quipped. “Zhe point is, ‘e is hella gay. ‘e doesn't date girls.”

McCree looked at Hanzo in surprise while Hanzo blushed furiously. “Amélie, I swear to god, I will murder you and make it look like an accident.”

“Oh really?” 

“Yes. I will slowly draw the life from you by-”

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a barista yelling. “Large chai latte for… a Mac Cray?”

The three sat in confusion before Hanzo chuckled. “I believe that's for you, Mac Cray.”

McCree grumbled in annoyance while Amélie stifled laughter. “Every damn time they get it wrong. You would think they know my name by now.” He gave smile. “I’ll be right back!” He jumped up out of his seat to walk through the crowd of people waiting for their drinks.

Amélie chuckled and stood up. “I guess I better get going before it gets too cold.”

“No!” Hanzo cried, grabbing Amélies arm. “You can't leave me here alone with him.”

“Zhen leave."

  
“But my coffee isn't finished!”

  
“Zhen drink it outside!”

“No, it's too cold out there.”

Amélie smiled “Well, zhen, zhis is your problem now, not mine.” She grabbed her now empty cup of iced coffee and walked towards the trash can.

“Please Amélie, I can't suffer through this alone!”   
She shrugged her shoulders. “I gotta go Hanzo, I’ve got an essay due Monday.” 

Hanzo gave her a stone cold glare. “You are sending me to my death, Amélie. A slow, agonizing, and cowboy-related death.”

She rolled her eyes as she put on her thin jacket. “Zhis is payback for zhe white girl comment...even if it is a little accurate.” She turned around and left the cafe, smiling when she heard McCree come back to the table.

However, when she stepped outside, she realized it had gotten much colder. Amélie shivered, pulled her jacket tighter, and trudged back to her dorm.

* * *

When Amélie got back to the dorm, she was freezing cold. The light jacket and cold drink eventually got to her, and she simply couldn't wait to get inside where it was warm and just relax. However, as she set her stuff down, she noticed a small mug on the kitchen table. A small note was next to it, written in loopy handwriting. Amélie decided to read the note first, all around confused.

_ Hey Amélie! I saw you while I was running on the track earlier today and you looked super cold!! So I wanted to make you something that might warm you up! :)  It’s called Cioccolata Calda, it's from Rome, and it's basically liquid chocolate. I hope your not allergic or anything, cause that would suck! (if you are, just tell me so I know, k?) Anyway, I won't be back til late, I got tons of late classes. Enjoy!  _

_ Xoxo, _

_ Lena _

Amélie looked at the drink in confusion.  _ She made this for me? Because she thought I was cold? _ The thought of Lena taking time out of her busy day to help out Amélie seemed unreal to her.

She took the mug, surprised it was still warm.  _ I must've just missed her _ … Amélie thought, taking a sip.

Amélie's eyes widened as she continued to drink it.  _ She wasn't lying, this is basically chocolate in a glass.  _ However, the drink didn't taste awful, in fact, it was downright heavenly. The drink had a thick consistency, and it didn't taste artificial, unlike lots of hot chocolate Amélie had drank before.

Amélie gave a small smile and sat down on the couch and loaded up her computer. She did have an essay due Monday after all.

_ Although I am always woken up early, as least I get some killer drinks out of it _ . She thought, sipping the drink and beginning her essay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -WOAH FUN COFFEE TIMES WITH SLIGHT MCHANZO HOORAY  
> -sorry this is a slow burn but whatever that's how I roll I suppose  
> -also I totally imagine Widow and Hanzo to be like those bffs who always insult each other but are still good friends.  
> -also, most locations will be named after maps cause I'm awful at naming shit. (i couldn't call it OVERWATCH University, that would be stupid/cringy)  
> -and yes, King’s row is basically starbucks. But less expensive.  
> -And jesus McCree is such a dork like????? This man actually dressed up as a cowboy. In the future. LIKE he is living with giant monkeys and robots and he dressed up as a cowboy. My sweet son  
> -French Translations:  
> Vous ne comprenez pas = You don't understand  
> Va te faire foutre= fuck you (this is rated T for a reason. Also feel free to use this all the time. I sure do. And thanks for the correct translation MintKim!)  
> Bonjour = Hello (obvs)  
> Monsieur français = Mr. French  
> -I guess that's it! If you have enjoyed, please leave kudos or bookmark it! Better yet, leave a comment! See ya next update! (I'll prob do a Christmas special btw.)  
> ~Bazooka Universe


	3. Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie doesn't like the holidays. Lena does. Eggnog is made to fix the problem.  
> (Basically, lots and lots of holiday fluff and drunk shenanigans.)

Amélie didn't really enjoy the holidays.

Sure, people had called her a Grinch and a Scrooge, but it was the truth. She just found December to be another month, with Christmas being just another day in the calendar.

She always tries to justify it.  _ Oh, I just don't like the cold. I hate the commercialism. I don't have anyone to celebrate it with. The Christmas carols get old after a few hours. _ Of course, these were just excuses. She knew  _ exactly _ why she hated the holidays, but she just didn't want to admit it to herself.

But being a college student made it surprisingly easy to hate ‘the most wonderful time of the year’. With the amount of exams everyone has before break, it was always a challenge to see someone actually happy about the change in the weather.

All in all, Amélie didn't celebrate the holiday. Not since she was a little kid, when Santa came down her chimney and giant bunnies gave her candy eggs. 

So she was pretty surprised to find out that Lena had gotten her a present.

When she got back to the dorm from her last exam of the year, she found Lena wrapping a small box in brightly colored paper. When Lena noticed her, her eyes grew wide. “Wait a second! Close your eyes!” she yelled, blocking the thing she was wrapping with her body.

“Um, why?” Amélie asked. 

“I'm wrapping your present, obviously! You can't see what's in it until Christmas!”

“O-okay?” Amélie stammered out, shutting her eyes hesitantly. She heard the sounds of paper being cut and taped down.

“Well, you can open your eyes now!” Lena exclaimed as Amélie cracked an eye open.

“You...got me a present?” she asked.

“Well, yeah!” Lena remarked. “I guess I should give it to you now. But you can't open it until Christmas!” Lena stared Amélie into her eyes, a dead serious expression in her face. “Promise me you won't!”

Amélie put her hands up. “Okay, okay, I get it.”

Lena blushed and held out the aforementioned small package. “Um...Joy Noël!” she stammered out.

Amélie looked confused before laughing. “Its  _ Joyeux Noël _ , Lena.” She took the package, eyeing it. “But why would you get me a present?”

Lena looked down. “Well, we are friends, right?” 

Amélie gave her a pointed look. “I suppose…” She looked down at the present. It wasn't too big, about a medium sized box covered in wrapping paper and a huge bow. The wrapping paper had mittens, gloves, and yarn all over it, with the phrase ‘seasons knittings’ written in multiple spots. The small tag near the crimson bow read. ‘ _ To: Amelie!!<3\. From: Lena. _

Amelie hesitantly put the box down on the kitchen table, staring at it and feeling guilty. “I...I am sorry I did not get you anything. I don't usually do zhe whole…” She paused. “...’Christmas’ thing.”

Lena’s eyes grew into dinner plates. “You don't celebrate Christmas??” She exclaimed, as if Amélie had committed the highest crime known to man.

“Um... _ Non _ , not really. I used too, as a child. But when I grew up, we just...stopped.” She shrugged. “Besides,  _ Joyeux Noël  _ is much different in France zhen it is in America. Or Europe for zhat matter.”

Lena looked almost heartbroken. “That’s awful!” She grabbed Amélie’s arm, unexpectedly, causing her to flinch. “We have to remedy this right away!”

“ _ Pourquoi _ ?”Amélie asked, then shook her head, “I mean, why?”

“Because! If you haven't done christmas stuff since you were little, you missed out on all the adult traditions! Like baking cookies, getting drunk off eggnog, shopping for presents, decorating, mistletoe…” She blushed at the last one.

“What is mistletoe?”

Lena blushed even harder. “Nothing! The point is, you need to celebrate Christmas with me this year!”

Amélie thought about it. She usually avoided the holiday due to...unpleasant memories surrounding the holiday season. But looking at Lena’s pleading face, she knew she couldn't say no to this. Denying her at this point would just cause her to annoy Amélie for the whole night.

“...Fine.” She said after much deliberation.

“Really?”

“ _ Oui _ . I’ll do christmas things with you.”

Lena’s face lit up. “Alright! Well first, we have to do some holiday shopping, mostly cause I always procrastinate until last minute! And  _ you _ have to get presents for people, obviously!” She began to jump around the whole apartment, clearly excited. “Oh! And we need to get a tree! Well, maybe not an actual tree, it would be a bit big inside the dorm. But we at least a decorative small one! Oh and we  _ have _ to have-”

Amélie sighed as Lena rambled on and on, putting a hand to her forehead.  _ Maybe this was a mistake. _

* * *

 

Turns out, it definitely wasn't a mistake.

Amélie and Lena spent the rest of the day shopping, decorating, and baking. Although Amélie wasn't very keen on the whole thing, with just the two of them, everything felt...perfect. 

Shopping mostly consisted of Lena skipping to most every store and asking for Amélie's opinion on presents. (“Do you think Winston will like this coffee-flavored peanut butter, Amélie?” “Lena I don't even know who Winston is. ‘ow would I know what ‘e likes?”)

They also bought some decorations for the dorm, including the previously mentioned small tree that they placed on their small kitchen table. Lena got some other decorations as well, such as some lights that they hung up around the small space, giving off a somewhat magical vibe.

Amélie even ended up buying presents. She returned the favor by getting Lena a gift (a pair of Nike running shoes, she really needed some new ones), as well as one for Hanzo (a green tea making set). 

So yes, it definitely wasn't a mistake spending the day with her eccentric roommate.

The eggnog however, that  _ may _ had been a mistake.

Lena had exclaimed that the best way to end their day was drinking eggnog while watching Christmas movies. So she immediately cued up a few Christmas movies on Netflix, and then went to the dorm kitchen and came back with a big bowl of fluffy white cream.

Of course, Lena had neglected to mention the eggnog contained Absolut Vodka until Amélie had drank about three glasses.

“Well, I couldn't make it without vodka! It's tradition!” Lena explained when Amélie finally noticed the bitterness in the drink. “Either way, I can't change the drink now.”

Sure enough, after only a few drinks, Lena was already shitfaced. Her small stature didn't help her hold her liquor very well, so she was stumbling and slurring very early into the night.

Amélie, in the other hand, had a high tolerance for alcohol. (Years of drinking French wine had helped her with that). However, she thought the eggnog was just so damn good, so she ended up having way more then she should’ve.

So that, in summery, is how the two of them ended up watching Elf at 3am, drunk off their asses. Lena snickered and giggled at pretty much every joke, while Amélie tried in vain to criticise the film as if it was high art. 

(“I don't understand, ‘ow did zhis elf-man use zhe Lincoln tunnel to get to New York City? ‘e would ‘ave to go around New York and through New Jersey if ‘e wanted to use zhe Lincoln Tunnel!” Amélie shouted as Lena clutched her stomach, laughing so hard tears came out of her eyes.)

As the movie neared towards it's end, Amélie leaned back, Her eyes drifting closed. “You know, today wasn't all that bad.”

Lena giggled. “‘Not that bad’? It was bloody brilliant!” She leaned onto Amélie, Her head resting on the woman's shoulder. Amélie's heart stopped.  _ Keep it together, Lacroix… _ “At least, I think so...” Lena mumbled.

Amélie chuckled. “I'm joking. It was very fun.” She looked down at the girl leaning on her with fond eyes. “I haven't ‘ad zhat much fun since Gérald.”

Lena looked up in confusion. “Who's that?”

Amélie blushed. “ _ Merde,”  _ She whispered, mad at herself for mentioning him.  _ The alcohol is getting to me.  _ “He’s...an ex of mine.” she half-lied.

“Mmm.” Lena hummed. Her eyes had glazed over, slowly starting to drift off. “Amélie?”

“ _ Oui? _ ”

“Merry Christmas.” She mumbled, snuggling closer into the other women, obviously on the brink of sleep.

Amélie gave a soft smile. “ _ Joyeux Noël, _ Lena.” She whispered, eyes no longer drawn to the screen, but to the sleeping figure in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -spoiler: I love Christmas. And the holidays in general. So much that I update on Christmas eve. Hope y'all have a happy holidays!  
> -also I finished this at 1am on christmas eve but then decided updating when I woke up would be a wiser option. (aka more ppl will see it and I'll feel validated)  
> -also the bit about elf is an actual thing my sister yelled at the tv when we watched it recently. ( I live in Nj, and let me tell you, I've been in that tunnel many times. Buddy didn't go through that shit. He is a liar. Spread the word.)  
> \- ALSO OMINOUS GÉRALD MENTION. Don't worry, it will be revealed eventually. (Hint: Amélie didn't kill him. :o)  
> \- ALSO THANK THE LORD MY BABY TRACER IS A GAY. BEST CHRISTMAS PRESENT IVE EVER GOTTEN, GOD BLESS   
> \- if you caught the Hamilton reference, you are now my best friend.  
> \- How to make (non-alcoholic) eggnog: https://youtu.be/SZRU7E5hiug  
> -FRENCH TRANSLATIONS (I'm pretty sure I got most of these right)  
> Joyeux Noël: Merry Christmas  
> Oui: Yes. (I have to put it just in case)  
> Merde: Shit  
> -Thanks for all your comments! You are all beautiful! Happy holidays, and I hope you have a wonderful new year. (it will be better then 2016 at least, this year was AWFUL) peace out! ~Bazooka Universe


	4. Emoliente pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie gets sick, denies it, and then ambiguously gay texts are exchanged.  
> Sorry for the absence, but i hope y'all will enjoy!  
> (also, when it's in text format, the misspelled words are intentional. Its more authentic that way.)

Despite her hate for the holidays, Amélie really loved winter.

Summertime was alright, but it was the constant heat that got to her. She hated it when no matter what she did she just couldn't get cold enough to be comfortable. She often kept her fan on at all times just to sleep soundly, racking up her electric bill and making her throat sore when she woke up.

So, Winter was a break from the frustrating humidity of the summer. Somehow even the smell of cold air made Amelie’s spirits lift. She liked fall, but it wasn't anything compared to winter.

Plus, she didn't have to shave her legs everyday to be fashionable during the winter. That was a huge bonus.

What she did not love about it, however, was the sicknesses people often got during the cold months.

Amélie never really got sick in her life. Once when she was little, and that was the end of it. She usually only got small colds during the wintertime, but nothing that was so bad she had to stay in. She was usually annoyed by the people who coughed and sneezed every second of the day. 

So when she woke up with a headache and a sore throat, she thought it was nothing. She got dressed, packed a couple tissues into her purse, and went to her classes. 

Over the course of the day, Amélie slowly got worse. Her chest ached, causing her to cough every few seconds and she was tired as hell.

Eventually, her makeup did nothing to help the frizzy hair, the dark circles and slouched figure look that Amélie was rocking. She looked, well, like shit. And felt like it too.  _ Why can't I catch a break, god damn it. _ She internally raged.

She looked so bad, that people who never talked to her in her life were showing concern. Even the kids who often called her a ‘stone cold, frigid bitch’ after they tried (and failed) to ask her out were showing concern. 

So it was inevitable that when Amélie walked into English that Angela Ziegler would notice her illness.

Angela Zeigler was a medical major who lived across the hall from Amélie and Lena’s dorm. She often came into their dorm for Lena’s kick-ass energy drinks early in the mourning. Due to her medical training, whenever anyone showed the slightest sign of being sick, Angela always helped them. Even total strangers on occasion. 

As soon as Amélie stepped through the door, Angela's eyes widened. A look of concentration passed over her face as she gave Amélie the once over.

Amélie immediately sat into the farthest seat from the medical student, not in the mood to be chewed out by her. But all throughout her class, Angela was giving Amélie looks of anger and worry simultaneously.

There was no avoiding her after class. Amélie didn't have the energy to run, so she just let Angela take her by the arm as soon as the lecture was over. “You're coming with me.” she whispered with ferocity, and Amélie knew she was doomed.

“Care to explain?” Angela said, as they stepped out into the hallway. She had her arms crossed as if she was going to punish a child for bad behavior.  _  Now that I think about it, she’d make a good mother… _ Amélie thought absently.

“What do you mean?” Amélie remarked.

“Don't play dumb! You look sick as hell! Have you been taking care of yourself?”

Amelie shot her a glare. “I’m _ fine _ , Ziegler.”

She shot up an eyebrow. “Yeah right. And I’m secretly a witch with magical powers.”

Amelie  put her finger to her chin. “I don't know, zhat seems possible.” 

Angela simply gave a stone cold stare in response.

Amélie rolled her eyes and sighed. “ _ Mon Dieu _ , Its nothing. Just a small cold.”

“It's obviously not.” She sighed. “Are you having chills?”

“You can't be serious.”

“Amélie!”

“Fine, yes.” She crossed her arms. “I’ve ‘ad chills. So?”

“Headache? Fever?” Angela suddenly put her hand on Amélie's forehead. Amélie immediately flinched away, a murderous expression on her face.

“I swear to god, Ziegler, I will-”

“Yep. Fever.” Angela put her hands on her hips. “Colds don't have fevers or chills. There’s no doubt, you have influenza.”

Amélie shook her head. “ _ Non _ , impossible. I don't ever get sick.”

Angela shook her head. “Well you are now. You have to go back to your dorm, Amélie. He only cure for the flu is bedrest. Otherwise, you’ll never get better.”

Amélie tried to walk past her, before being blocked by Angela's body. “I am going to be late for my class if you keep me any longer!” she said, obviously frustrated.

“You aren't going anywhere except for your dorm!” 

“Amélie!” Suddenly, Amélie heard Lena's excited voice behind her. She turned around, seeing her small form running up to her. She bounced with energy, clearly enthusiastic about something. “What's up Amélie? Angela?”

“ _ Bonjour _ Lena.” Amélie remarked, blank expression on her face as she faced her roommate.

“Hi, Lena.” Angela gave a small wave, but she was still giving Amélie a dirty look.

Lena followed her line of sight to Amélie. “Wait a second, you don't look too hot, Amélie. Everything okay?”

“Its nothing.” Amélie defended. 

“Oh it's definitely not nothing!” Angela piped up, crossing her arms. “She has the flu.”

“The flu?” Lena gave a sympathetic look to Amélie, making her heart flutter. “That sucks, mate. Why aren't you at the dorm?”

“I never get sick.” Amélie scoffed, pushing her red scarf closer into her. “I’m fine.”

“Can you please convince her to get some rest?” Mercy clipped, grabbing her bag. “I've got to go to class.” 

“Wait, why me?” Lena asked.

“Because she  _ actually _ listens to you, that's why.” She gave Amélie a withering look. “If I see at all in the next few days, I will carry you to your bed myself!” She stomped away, clearly steaming and muttering to herself.

“Jeez. I would listen to her, you know.” Lena smirked. “She can be quite mental when she is angry.”

Amélie scoffed. “Please. Nobody tells me what to do.”  _ At least, not anymore... _ She thought before pushing the memories away. “I’m still going to class.”

“What?” Lena looked shocked. “You can't be serious! You look awful…” Amélie shot her a glare. “Well, you do!” Lena defended. “And I bet you feel ten times worst then you look!” She sighed. “You need to go home Amélie.”

“I can't. I will ‘ave so much missed work if I stay in” Amélie sighed, trying to pick up her bag and nearly falling over because of it. 

“C'mon Amélie, you're barely holding yourself upright, let alone all your books.” Lena helped her put the messenger bag back on her shoulder. “I can bring you the work you missed. Do can you stay in the dorm now?”

“But-”

“Please?” Lena interrupted. “Can't you do it for me? When I get back, I'll make you the best remedy I know!”

“Really?” Amélie smirked. “Which is?”

“I'll only tell you if you go back!” Lena spoke in a sing-song voice. 

Amélie sighed. She couldn't deny that face, her one true weakness. “Fine. I'll go.”

Lena literally jumped off the ground. “Yes!” She gave Amélie a quick hug, causing her to blush profusely. She felt Lena's warm, soft body against her own, and blushed even harder. Her mind was racing.  _ Don't think dirty thoughts don't think dirty thoughts don't think- _

When they parted, Lena looked at Amélie's face in concern. “You alright? You look a little red…”

“Just my fever.” Amélie quickly lied, looking everywhere but Lena's eyes. “I'll...go back now.”

Lena's concerned face quickly melted into a joyous one. “Right!” She looked at the watch on her wrist. “Aw, shoot, I gotta dash.” And just like that, Lena was off, sprinting to her next class like her life depended on it. “See ya later!”

Amélie gave a soft smile as she watched Lena sprint away, a light blush on her cheeks.  _ I'm in too deep with this girl. _

* * *

  


  


When Amélie got back to the dorm, she was exhausted. After putting away her bag, she immediately slipped on her most comfortable clothes and melted into the covers.

_ I guess Angela and Lena were right, I do feel much better… _ She thought, picking up her laptop and starting it up.

She worked on an essay for a while, but soon enough, Amélie was bored to tears. She paced around the small room, coughing and sneezing occasionally.  _ What the hell am I going to do while I'm stuck here?  _

Eventually, she just picked up her phone and decided to text Lena

  


Today: 1:32 PM

Me: Lenaaaaaa

Me: I am so bored

Me: please help

Personal Barista: IM IN CLASS MATE

Personal Barista: I CANNOT HELP

  


Amélie chuckled. Lena almost always texted in caps for no discernable reason.  _ I should ask her about that sometime _

She thought for a while before sending another text.

  


Today: 1:35 PM

Me: at least give me a movie recommendation

Personal Barista: I cant BELIEVE YOU TOOK THE TIME TO SPELL RECOMMANDATION CORRECTLY

Personal Barista: but OKAY

Personal Barista: HAVE YOU EVER SEEN THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME BY DISNEY

Me: No, why

Me: And did you literally give me a french movie to watch

Me: if so I will kick your ass

Personal Barista: ITS SET IN FRANCE AND ITS BASED OFF THE NOVEL SORTA

Personal Barista: ARE YOU STILL GONNA KICK MY ASS FOR THAT?

Me: Yes

Personal Barista: WELL WHATEVER

Personal Barista: ITS GOLD

Personal Barista: WATCH IT

Me: but howwww

Personal Barista: I HAVE A DVD COLLECTION, YOU KNOW

Personal Barista: I PUT IT BY THE TV

Personal Barista: WATCH IT YOU NERD

Me: alright, chill out

  


Amélie looked around, and sure enough, a pile of DVD’s were stacked near the small tv that resided in every dorm on the floor.

She huffed, getting up and crossing the room in a few steps. She popped in the DVD, laying down on the couch as the movie started.

Sighing, she quickly checked her phone one last time to find two new messages.

  


Today: 1:41 PM

Personal Barista: HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT, ITS ONE OF MY FAV MOVIES.

Personal Barista: HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER BBY! <3

  


She blinked in shock, pausing the movie before it even started. 

_ Baby? Why would she text me that? _ Amélie thought, mind racing.  _ And a heart? Is she trying to kill me?  _

She ran her hands through her hair.  _ This is just probably something she texts everyone, it doesn't mean anything. _ She told herself.  _ It's totally normal. Totally. _

She looked back down at her phone.  _ Right? _

Deciding not to think, just do, Amélie sent a text back.

  


Today: 1:49 PM

Me: Thanks Lena. I'll try. <3

  


Almost immediately, she got a text back. Amélie was almost too afraid to open it, but then her curiosity won out.

  


Today: 1:50 PM

Personal Barista: Don't have too much fun w/o me ;)

  
_ A WINKY face? This girl IS trying to kill me! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hey everyone! I'm REALLY sorry about the short absence/procrasination on this story. THE reason why it took so long is because...well...I'm in theatre! Our production of Mary Poppins has just started up again, so I have less time to write. Plus, I'm also in forensics (public speaking) so I have even LESS time. HOWEVER! I shall not give up on this story. Y'all are great people.  
> \- also, if you are curious about when an update will happen, I'll try and update the tags as to what stage in in while I'm writing so you'll know I'm not dead or anything  
> \- another 2am update. I will not wait til morning. I'm impatient like that  
> \- Can you tell I'm self projecting, cause I am. I literally always sleep with the fan on, text in all caps, and love hunchback of notre dame. SORRY IF ITS OBVIOUS  
> -P.S. the "is that text gay or friendly?" dilemma has plagued me for many years of my life and I still struggle with it today. I hope you never have to live with this pain.  
> \- ALSO MERCY IS HERE! HOORAY! She is just really concerned about everyone and doesn't want them to die. My sweet daughter.  
> \- I feel like Widow is the kind of person who calls certain people by their last names. Idk, its just a weird thing I have.  
> -Writing a scene with two A names makes me so anxious it's so much PAIN  
> -and don't worry, the title will make sense soon....in part 2 ;D  
> \- WHY are my notes sections so long I have so much to say but I don't want to overwhelm you guys I suffer  
> -SO, OVERALL, HAVE A LOVELY JANUARY. I KNOW I WILL, CAUSE MY BDAY IS IN JANUARY! :D! Please kudo and comment! Y'all are beautiful creatures and I'll see ya next update! ~Bazooka Universe


	5. Emoliente part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie wakes up, fluff happens, and calls someone from france

‘ _ HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?’ _

Amélie woke with a start, her memories fading as quickly as they appeared. She took in heavy breaths, the nightmare still fresh in her mind. She felt her hands shake, and squeezed them into fists. 

It had been a while since that nightmare had shown up. It used to plague her every time she went to bed, but it had faded in intensity every time. But this one was more vivid than Amélie had ever experienced recently.

_ Why start again now? After all these years _

“You okay, luv?” Lena’s voice suddenly registered through Amélie’s brain, interrupting her thoughts. She turned to face her roommate, her expression laced with worry. 

Lena was standing above her, bookbag still on her shoulder. _When did she get in here?_ _I must have fallen asleep while watching the film…_ she thought, rubbing her hands over her eyes and sighing.

“Um, I'm fine.” She mumbled, pushing herself up more. She realised she was still on the couch, and her neck was sore from sleeping in an awkward position.

“Are you sure? That seemed like an awful nightmare…”

Amélie whipped her head around to face her. “How did you-”

“You were thrashing around in your sleep and mumbling things.” Lena explained. “I...I decided to shake you awake, cause I know I always hate whenever I get nightmares.” she blushed. “Um, I hope that's alright! I know it's probably rude or something but you looked really stressed and-”

Amélie held up a palm, silencing her roommate. “It's...fine. _ Merci _ , Lena.”

Lena looked a little sad. “Sorry, I know I ramble a lot but I'm trying to cut back on it!”

Amélie looked puzzled for a second before laughing hysterically. “ _ Non, non _ ,  _ Merci _ means thank you.”

Lena’s eyes widened. “Oohh, that makes a whole lot more sense!”

Amélie gave out a small chuckle. “Do you really know zhat little French?” 

“Hey, I know hello and goodbye!”

“Pfft, zhat is ‘ardly enough. I will have to teach you some new phrases, you can't survive with just ‘ _ bonjour’ _ and ‘ _ au avoir’ _ .” Amélie said, sitting up on the couch.

“But French is so hard!” Lena complained, slumping over and making Amélie chuckle. “I took Spanish in high school, sue me.”

“Okay, will do.” Amélie smiled. “I am studying to be a lawyer after all.”

Lena looked confused. “You take law?”

Amélie gave her a dead stare. “You can't be serious.” No response was all the answer she needed. “I’ve been living with you for almost four months and you still don't know I study law.” 

It wasn't a question. It was a statement of disbelief. 

“Well, it never came up!” Lena blushed. “Plus, I never saw any law textbooks or anything,”

“You do know zhere is a copy of ‘Criminal Law’ on zhe task behind you, right?”

Lena immediately whirled around to the table, and groaned. “How didn't I notice that!” She shouted as Amélie chuckled. 

Lena rolled her eyes. “Alright smartass, I made you something,” She held up a small coffee cup. “Its called Emoliente.”

Amélie took the cup hesitantly, giving it a small sniff and grimacing. “It smells awful.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Just drink it! It's basically a cure all for any sickness, I always make it whenever I’m feeling under the weather.”

Amélie gave her a sideways glance before taking a cautious sip

          “So?” Lena asked eagerly.

“Its...sweeter zhen I expected.” She remarked, taking another sip. “But it doesn't taste like medicine. What did you put into it?”

“Horsetail.” Lena explained. “It's like this green herb, not an actual horse's tail.” She smirked at her own joke. “It was used back when they didn't have any, you know, modern medicine.” She reached for the remote, flicking through channels on the TV. “Plus, I put a couple of other stuff in it. Nothing too important.”

Amélie nodded, taking another sip. “Thanks...again.”

“You already thanked me! Trust me, it was nothing.” Lena remarked, turning her head towards Amélie briefly before turning back to the TV

“It’s...more then just nothing.” Amélie shifted into a more comfortable position. “I really owe you for zhis.”

Lena glanced over at Amélie, giving a small smile. “You...really don't.” She said with such softness that Amélie was frozen for a moment, throat closing up and mouth left agape

The moment was cut short, however, by Lena emitting a short, high-pitched squeal of delight. “Kitchen Nightmares is on!” she chirped, turning the volume up louder.

“ _ Quoi? _ ” Amélie asked, rubbing her temples, her headache coming back with a vengeance.

“Kitchen Nightmares!” Lena exclaimed excitedly. She pointed to the screen, where an old couple began to explain everything wrong with a restaurant they owned. “This guy, Gordon Ramsey, he goes to-”

“I know what Kitchen Nightmares is, but why are you so excited about it?”

“Ramsey’s passive aggressive nature gives me life, mate. I just love his reactions to run-down restaurants, it's ridiculous.”

“...It's because he’s British like you, right?”

“SOD-OFF, YOU BASTARD!”

* * *

 

The next day wasn't nearly as bad as the first.

With Amélie being able to sleep in more than normal, she woke up feeling more refreshed than she ever had before. When she walked over to the small kitchen for some breakfast, (though it was more like an early lunch by now) she found a small note. 

 

_ Amélie, _

_ Hey! Had to run to class, I’ll be back soon. There is about a pint of Emoliente in the fridge, just heat it up and drink it whenever you feel any sort of pain. Trust me on this, it's a miracle worker. _

_ Also, if anyone runs over and asks for me, just pt their order on the notepad in the fridge. I’ll start making them when I get back. _

_ Hope you're holding up okay! I left some of my fav DVD’s in a stack on the TV in case you get bored. _

_ Cheers! _

_ Lena  _

Amélie chuckled, scanning over the note once more before turning it over.  _ It’s like she is my mother…  _ Amélie thought with a smile.

The whole day was mostly filled with movies, excessive snacking, and suffering. With no one around, Amélie was able to cough and sneeze as much as she wanted without annoying anyone around her. Her fever broke, so she was able to actually get out of bed a little easier after the high temperatures faded.

Surprisingly, no one came to order drinks, so Amélie was left to entertain herself. After a few movies and hours upon hours of social media scrolling, Amélie decided that she was bored.

So she then decided to call Océane

Océane was the only real connection Amélie had to her old life. She was a childhood friend that stuck by her side for most of her life. Though she still lived in France as a forensics investigator, they often tried to communicate whenever they had free time.

So, Amélie hesitantly dialed her number and waited nervously for her to pick up.

“ _ Bonjour, Qui est-ce _ ?”

“Ah, Océane, its me. Amélie.” She clarified, cringing a little at her awkwardness.

“Amélie! It's been too long!” Océane remarked, switching to English and then back to French. “ _ Comment êtes-tu en amérique _ ?”

They talked for a bit about nothing special, just catching up. Amélie talked about her classes and life at college while Océane gushed about her life in france. As they talked, Amélie realised that things had never really changed.

_ Why did I ever stop talking to her? Why did I ever leave? _ Amélie thought. 

But then she thought about her life in France. And remembered why she left.  _ Yes, this is better than living back there. _

Océane had just finished a long story about how incompetent her coworkers were when Lena walked into the room.

“Oh, hey Lena.” Amélie greeted.

“Oohh, who’s that?” Océane commented as Lena, oblivious, gave a little wave before checking the list Amélie wrote.

“It's just my roommate, Océane.” Lena gave Amélie a glance, a smirk painting her features. Amélie blushed.

“Really? How is she? I’ve heard some awful stories about roommates. Whats she like?”

“ _ Elle a les cheveux courts _ .” She said, slipping into French so Lena didn't suspect they were talking about her.

“I don't want to know what she looks like! Tell me what she’s  _ like _ like. Go on!”

“ _ Elle est... _ pretty.” Amélie said, looking over at Lena while she bustled around the room, completely unaware. “Friendly, funny, amazing, and just...I can't describe her.”

“Oh really?”

“ _ Elle a une belle voix… _ ” She whispers without thinking, blushing heavily once she realized what she said. Océane gave high-pitched squeal.

“ _ Mon Dieu _ , you got it bad!” Océane exclaimed, and Amélie turned into a brighter shade of red.

“No! I’m not...We’re not…” 

“You have a cruuuush!” Océane spoke in a sing-song voice.   
“Maybe…” Amélie spoke in a quiet voice, obviously embarrassed. Lena was now giving her concerned looks. “Hey, are you alright? Your face looks kinda red…”

“I’m alright Lena, I swear. “ Amélie squeaked, putting her hand over the phone. She turned back towards the electronic device. “Listen, I gotta go.” she whispered harshly.   
“Alright, lovebird. Just be careful. Don't you remember what happened last time?” Océane asked. 

Amélie cringed. “How could I forget?”

Océane gave a little hum. “Call me later?”

“Of course.  _ À tout à l’heure. _ ”

“ _ À bientot, poil au dos _ !” Océane chirped before the phone line went dead.

“Who was that?” Lena asked.

Amélie shrugged. “Just an old friend.” She said with a smile. She turned off her phone. She walked towards Lena. “Where you going?” she said, watching as Lena grabbed her small purse.

“Oh, I'm just heading to the kitchens. I have an order I need to fill out.”

“Can I come?”

Stepping out of the apartment rejuvenated the French women, having been kept inside all day. As she walked towards the elevator, she felt oddly...content. Like she had finally found peace. She looked at Lena as she talked a mile a minute.  _ For some reason, I've fallen for this small, whirlwind of a girl. And I don't _

_ really… mind. _

_ And I guess that's alright, in my book. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I still don't know how to and chapters, no surprise there. But I had to end it, Jesus it was dragging.  
> -sorry that this chapter was mostly filler, but I promised a part 2 so ye shall get a part 2. Next up, character introductions baby. (spoiler: one of them will prob be sombra :o)  
> -Another 1am chapter update. WHY DO I DO THIS  
> -recipe for Emoliente https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDLDLbLkDrQ   
> -P.S. I love kitchen nightmares and gotten ramsey, I watch it all the time. Its one of the only reality TV shows I like. Sue me.  
> \- side note; I listened to LOTS of La La Land songs. And tbh, 'What a waste of a lovely night' summarises widow and tracers relationship perfectly. Listen to it, and then go watch the film. I cried at the end. No shame. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY   
> -NEVER WRITE A SCENE WITH TWO CHARACTERS WHO HAVE ACCENTED NAMES. ITS TORTURE.  
> -speaking of Océane, that name is the name I use in my French class. (Cause we all are givin French names to replace our own)   
> \- ALSO I HAVE A TUMBLR! I keep forgetting to mention that, but now I finally remembered. Its @bazookauniverseblr, I don't usually post a lot of overwatch stuff. (Its mostly Hamilton and random posts I find hilarious) either way, give it a look and follow it if you wish!  
> \- The French in this isn't too good but hey at least I'm trying by going into my French notes and not just using Google translate. Feel free to correct me in the comments and I'll edit it correctly.  
> ~Bonjour, Qui est-ce - Hello, who is it  
> ~Comment êtes-tu en amérique - How are you in America?  
> ~Elle a les cheveux courts - She has short hair  
> ~Elle est - she is  
> ~Elle a une belle voix - She has a beautiful voice  
> ~À tout à l’heure - See you in a little while  
> ~À bientot, poil au dos - It translates to ‘See you soon, harry back’, but the point is that it rhymes, so it's a rough translation of ‘See you later, Alligator’  
> \- SO I guess that's it. Please kudos and/or comment. I can't believe I'm already over 150, papa bless. See ya next update! ~Bazooka Universe


	6. Sangria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Amelie get invited to a party!  
> (also Im not dead!)

_ Knock Knock Knock _

Three rapid knocks in succession abruptly bring Amélie out of the book she was reading and back into reality. It’s about nine at night on a Wednesday, and Amélie had been reading  _ Shutter Island _ for a few hours by now. She had been reading so long she kinda forgot that the world actually existed.

It had been a week since she was sick, and she was feeling better by the day. Lena had been so helpful, constantly catering to her every need. Amelie felt cared for in a way she hadn't been in a while. It was...strangly nice.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. “Lena!” Amélie called from the couch. “Door!”

However, Amélie could hear no one in the dorm.  _ Lena must not be here... _ Amélie thought, shrugging.  _ Guess I must’ve been really out of it. _

Amélie sighed, folded down the page she was on in her book, and went up to answer the door. “Fine, I’ll get it.” she spoke to herself.

When she opened the door, she saw a small girl leaning against the doorway, a bright pink piece of gum in her mouth. She had a half-shaved hairstyle, with flowing, chocolate locks on one side of her head, the tips dyed a bright purple. Her bright, purple jacket was zipped up, and almost went to her knees. Her nails were a bright pink, making her somehow stand out even more. She definitely put out the vibe of ‘Do not fuck with me’. The girl was leaning against the doorframe, a blank expression on her face.

“Where’s the British chick?

Amélie blinked slowly. “Um,  _ Pardon? _ ”

“The British chick!” The girl exclaimed louder. “You know, the one who makes the drinks?”

Suddenly, a gloved hand came up and pushed the girl softly. Amélie looked to her right and saw a guy with long, mocha colored dreads pulled up into a ponytail. He wore shades and had on a pair of roller blades, even though he was inside. His brightly colored, neon green shirt had some language Amélie didn't recognize on it. The guy pulled up his glasses to reveal bright, brown eyes.

“C’mon Sombra, you can’t just yell at people and expect them to give you an answer!” the guy spoke in a joking manner.

The girl, apparently Sombra, crossed her arms and sighed. “Well this is dorm number, 688, right? That British chick definitely lives here.”

The guy sighs, then turns to Amélie. “Sorry about her, she can be a bit rude sometimes.” He puts on a smile. “The name’s Lúcio! Does Lena Oxton live here?”

Amélie nods. “ _ Oui. _ I am her roommate. Lena’s not ‘ere.”

“Well where is she?” Sombra proclaimed, popping a huge bubble of gum. 

“I don’t know.” Amélie said, crossing her arms. “Probably running on zhe track.”

“She cant be running now! It’s like, under thirty degrees outside!” Lúcio exclaimed. 

Amélie half-chuckled. “Try explaining zhat to ‘er. She runs all zhe time.”

Sombra sighed, “Whatever. Just tell her that she’s invited to our cool, totally badass party on Saturday.”

“We need someone who can bartend,” Lúcio explained. “And since I know Lena can make some killer drinks, I figured she would be the best person to ask.”

Sombra rolled her eyes. “Tell her the party starts at six at the usual spot, and make sure she doesn’t wear anything dorky.”

“I’m gonna be the DJ, so you know the party is gonna be  _ poppin’ _ !” Lúcio exclaims with enthusiasm. 

“Yeah. Tell her to come and bring the drinks. Or don’t. I could care less.” 

Amélie nodded dumbly, not being to get a word in edgewise. “Um, yes, of course. I’ll tell her.”

Amélie starts to close the door before Lúcio says. “Hey, wait! You can come too if you want!”

Sombra scoffed. “What? No!”

“C’mon, Sombra, you said you wanted, and I quote, ‘the entire fucking campus’ to come to the party, right?”

Sombra paused for a minute. “Ugh. Fine.”

Amélie smiled.  _ A girl after my own heart, _ she thought. “ _ Merci.  _ I’ll see if I can go. Goodbye.” She abruptly slams the door, hearing Lúcio jump in surprise. She could still hear the two as they made their way down the hallway.

“Don’t worry, Lena’s drinks are spectacular. I once had Brazilian Lemonade from her once and-”

“I couldn’t give less of a shit, Lúcio, seriously.”

Amélie rolled her eyes and went back to the couch.  _ Those two were...interesting… _ She thought, picking up her book.

* * *

When Lena finally came back to the apartment, and Amélie had explained the whole situation, Lena’s first reaction was...well...a bit over the top.

“A party?! That I get to bartend?!” Lena shouted, jumping up and down. “Well, ain't I sprawny!”

“I...What...Sprawny?” Amélie stuttered, confused.

“This is gonna be bloody fantastic!” Lena went on, completely ignoring Amélie. She was running around the dorm room, full of energy. “With Lúcio DJing, too! I can hardly wait!”

“I...I dont understand, what is so special about ‘im?”

Lena turned to Amélie. “Lúcio is like, one of the most successful DJ’s ever! He has this amazing music album, too. He’s super famous online, how’ve you not known this?”

Amélie blushed. “Well, I don’t listen to a ton of different music, I guess.”

Lena shrugs and starts to pace again, putting her hand to her chin. “I think I’ll make a Sangria, that usually serves a lot of people…” She begins to put her shoes back on, having flung them off as soon as she got home. She muttered under her breath, “So then I’ll need some oranges, lemons, red wine...if I wanna make two then I’ll have to get white wine and melons...” 

“Where are we going to find someone who will buy wine for you?” Amélie asked.

Lena lifted her head in a flash, a smirk spreading across her face. “Lets just say.. I know a guy.” 

Amélie rubbed her temples. “You can't be serious.”

“Dead serious.” Lena remarked. “There’s this guy I know, he is a junior. He will totally buy some for us as long as I give him his favorite drink.”

“Lena that's illegal.” Amelie pointed out. "Is _zhat_ where you got that Absolut Vodka from Christmas?"

Lena looked guilty. “Yeah...but it isn't illegal!  _ I’m  _ not the one buying the wine.” Lena said, grabbing her keys to her car.

“Lena, I am literally trying to be a lawyer. You can’t tell me what's illegal and what's not.”

“Well...whatever. I just need it if I’m going to serve drinks at this party.” She stepped towards the door, but Amélie blocked it.

“Where are you going?”

“To my Junior alcohol-loving friend? Sangria's take a lot of prep. It’s better if I go out and get the ingredients now, otherwise I’ll just keep procrastinating on getting them.

Amélie sighed. “If you’re going out to get alcohol, at least let me come with you.”

Lena looked confused. “Why?”

“So I can get some too, of course.”

Lena looked confused before smiling wide. “Alright then, C’mon!” She quickly ran out of the door.

“Lena! Wait!” Amélie shouted after her, putting on her coat in a flash and hurrying out the door. “Where are we going, exactly?”

Lena smiled back at her from the elevator.  _ How did she get down there so fast? _ Amélie wondered.

“We need to go to the kitchens first, I need to make an aloe vera smoothie.” Lena remarked, pressing the button for the elevator. “I need it to bribe Genji, so he’ll buy us the wine we need.”

Amélie smirked as she finally caught up with Lena. “When you say it like zhat, it sounds _very_ illegal.”

The elevator doors open as Lena smiles. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, don’t worry about it!”

They both walk into the elevator, and the doors softly close behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Yep. I'm alive! After like...almost a year, I'm back! I recently got a comment abt my story and I was like...I MUST WRITE MORE  
> -So yeah! I'll be updating this story regularly again! Huzzah!  
> -I mostly stopped writing abt this story cause the youtube series I based this off of got deleted ENTIRELY. IM UPSET. WHY DID YOU DO THIS TASTEMADE. So, unfortunetly I must use other methods to get cool drinks from other countries. Sad times.  
> -When I was writing the party invite scene my brain kept shouting;  
> Sombra: Someone will die  
> Lucio: Of Fun!  
> -Also originally Sombra was Hana in that scene but then I remembered I promised Sombra was gonna be here so...I made her SUPER BITCHY R.I.P.  
> -I was SO TEMPTED to make them live in dorm 669 for the memes...but I restrained myself.  
> -Genji...is coming....prepare.  
> -Thanks for sticking with me, y'all. Next chapter coming soon! Love you guys! ~Bazooka Universe


End file.
